meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Don't Yank My Line
(Note: Warning: Spoiler Alert! IF Ya still haven't seen this episode, ya better watch the real one, otherwise watching this won't be fun if ya watch the real episode after ya readed this!) (Btw, Berty is not evil in this episode, he just do a job tho!) As a lone car swerves down the highway we go inside to find Waffles driving, while Hoggie holds a map in the passenger seat. The car's fuel gauge quickly reaches empty and while the duo stops at a gas station to fill up, Hunger and Taker emerge from the bushes to steal their car. Not long after taking off, they are stopped by Berty, a state trooper. The duo panic at the thought of being arrested, but they come up with a plan upon gazing at Waffles and Hoggie's luggage. Berty walks up to the car as a state trooper and takes Waffles and Hoggie's driver's licenses from Taker, who now wears Waffles's clothes while Hunger wears a pair of Hoggie's shoes and and a pair of his gloves. berty glances into the backseat of the car to see both suitcases open with Waffles' clothes, Hoggie's shoes and gloves strewn about the car. Waffles and Hoggie come running up to the car, out of breath, and explain to Berty what happened. Berty looks at both groups and the licenses several times, trying to decide which group is the rightful owner of the car. The scene changes to Waffles and Hoggie, badly beaten up by Berty, being locked up in jail due to Berty's stupidity and their protests going unheeded. Waffles sees the keys to the cell and tries to grab them unsuccessfully, only to find that the cell door is unlocked. The two try to run away, but they are pulled back into the room by a heavy ball, attached by a chain to their legs. Later, Berty discovers they're gone and sounds the alarm, as Waffles and Hoggie flee the prison with Hoggie carrying the heavy ball in his hands. They rest for a moment at the top of a hill, but Hoggie sets down the ball towards the edge of a cliff. The ball rolls forwards, and both are dragged down a sharp, rocky cliff, where they are bruised and cut even further. The duo land at a tree stump where a sledgehammer and a spike sit. While Waffles holds the spike in his hands above the chain, Hoggie raises the sledgehammer above his head. He loses his balance, however, and stumbles back into a well, dragging Waffles and the ball along with him. Back at the top of the cliff, Berty tracks Waffles and Hoggie using a bloodhound. The bloodhound gets their scent and takes off down the cliff, dragging Berty along behind him. Meanwhile, Stevie approaches the well that Waffles and Hoggie fell into, (K lol, meanwhile eh Stevie/Cuddles seem to appear in TV Series more often, is like he never is absent...) and begins turning the handle to raise the bucket. When he sees Waffles emerge from the well, he gets scared and runs away screaming, allowing the bucket to fall and sending Waffles plummeting back into the well. Elsewhere, the bloodhound finds a piece of Waffles's shirt that tore off on the sharp rocks. Berty blows his nose on the cloth and congratulates the dog. Waffles and Hoggie finally make it out of the well and run away as they hear the bloodhound howling in the distance. Stevie comes back to the well and calls out to whoever may be inside. He almost falls in, however, and clutches to the side of the well for dear life. The bloodhound approaches the well and looks in. Berty, not even looking into the well, drops and breaks the bucket on Stevies' head. (Is Stevie's head ok? Eh no, Stevie always gets killed off then, so then he gets so everytime we see him...) Stevie begins falling and when he reaches the end of the rope, his body is pulled from his head, which remains in the bucket. Berty pulls the bucket back up to find Stevies' head floating in a pool of blood. He then throws it back down the well in disgust. (See? Is Stevie or Cuddles ever gonna live u know? Ugh Cuddles and Stevie seems so unlucky...) Waffles and Hoggie continue running, until they come upon a rowboat docked in a river. They begin rowing away just as Berty approaches, shouting after them. Waffles finds a hacksaw in a toolbox on the boat, but as Hoggie tries to cut the chain, he accidentally cuts the boat in half. The two almost drown from being pulled down by the ball, but they manage to pull themselves up on a log floating in the river. Waffles thinks all is well, until he looks over and sees they are headed for a sawmill. They attempt running away, but a bunched up group of logs blocks their path. Waffles tells Hoggie to get in the water and leave the ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half. Unfortunately, the ball falls in the water, dragging Hoggie down and sending him straight into the headsaw where he screams and flails as his head is sawed in half. Waffles, realizing he's next, spots the controls and dives at the off button with his head, managing to deactivate the saw. Waffles briefly mourns Hoggie's death, but he flees again, hearing the bloodhound howling not far off. Things are incredibly difficult now, as Waffles must pull the ball as well as Hoggie's body, not strong enough for either the ball or Hoggie's body. This leads to his leg being cut by the shackle around his ankle. He sees that he's next to a set of railroad tracks and upon hearing a train approaching, he gets an idea. He lays the ball and Hoggie's body (Hoggie is making everything slow i am right? Idk..) on one side of the tracks, while lying himself on the other side of the tracks, with the chains running over the middle. When the train comes, however, he gets dragged along by the train because the chain gets caught on a cowcatcher. Waffles gets dragged along the ground and the side of the train, eventually losing his tail from the extreme friction he faces. The train approaches a tunnel and Waffles screams in horror just before he slams into the side of the tunnel. Chick, a passenger in the train who was watching Waffles from a window, turns around to face Cook, who screams as he sees Waffles's eyes over Chick's, acting as a pair of googly eyes. Up ahead, Waffles's car runs out of gas and stops on the railroad tracks, just as the gates come down. Hunger and Taker shout at each other over the incident before realizing that the train is coming. The train hits the car, leaving a small trail of blood behind it. Back at the tunnel, the ball comes bouncing out along the tracks and bounces off a cliff. Berty stands below, still looking for the fugitives, when the ball lands on his head, crushing him to death. As the episode ends, the dog sniffs the undamaged ball. Moral: "A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link!" Category:Blog posts